Hannibal Lecter vs Jack The Ripper
Emo Owl Rap Battles #16 is the 16th installment of Emo Owl Rap Battles, and the Fourth Episode of Season 2. It features fictional serial killer Hannibal Lecter rapping against Whitechapel Murderer Jack The Ripper. It was released on September 7, 2014 Link To The Battle Here: Hannibal Lecter vs Jack The Ripper Cast Ciaran McGinn as Hannibal Lecter Justin Buckner as Jack The Ripper Lyrics Hannibal Lecter: I’m Hannibal Lecter, coming out of my cell With a true opponent for once, now it’s time to raise hell Just try to fight me, you sure won’t end up alive, for I’ll leave you sliced up and diced up like the canonical five! I may have a masked face, Jack, but I still can spit a rhyme More potent and cunning than anything from ye olde London times Why don’t you come over for dinner, it’ll be such a delight Especially when you find out that you’re the main course tonight! Run and Dolar-hide, bitch, because this battle is mine. Stepping into this fight with some thriller killer rhymes You’re Jack shit, Jack R.I.P, it’s time to say goodbye So go and Jack your ripper off to all of those uteri I’ll Enjoy your liver with some fava beans & a nice Chianti Terrify ya to death & watch you shit your panties! I'm that sick criminal, a real Jack rippin' killer Find yourself a prostitute so you can just "Buffalo Bill" her!" Jack The Ripper: The Whitechapel murderer, unidentified and crude See my face around London and you know that you're screwed I'll rip your face up, you're in for a hell of a thriller! (Oh yeah!) Don't fucking step to me, I am a blood Col-Lector (That's right!) I'm going ham, Hannibal my rhymes are pure animal (Uh huh) Call me the Jack that hacks your up and eats through your rhymes like a cannibal! (Oh snap!) Mischievously lurking the streets of dark London Ya don’t stand a fucking chance against the “Yellow Apron” My flows will rip you in half, I am a cold blooded killer! (Chiller!) With the red left on my skin as I “tip” another stripper. (Heh heh) Hannibal Lecter: (Haha!) Your lines are all the same. “I’m gonna kill you!” Even Mothman’s a more believable legend than you! You are the hoax with the most fake of serial killers You’re even more nonexistant than your psychological thrillers I actually achieved my goals whereas this ripper’s a quitter Who just sits and play with bodies like little Jack the Stripper It’s time for dinner with Lecter, you’re paralyzed, what a Thriller The difference between you and I is I actually could defeat Jeff the Killer Jack The Ripper: Heed this warning, it’s from hell! (from Hell) You’ll get cut open and slaughtered on the streets of WhiteChapel (Well?) Go back to prison bitch! I’ve had enough of this abomination The only thing in this battle that you’re killing is my patience! I’ll slit your damn throat, and rip out your fucking organs Leave you mutilated, ya’ won’t be waking in the morning I’m the greatest killer in history, you’re just another horror jester (whispers) You’ll meet your end like your sister tonight, Mister Lecter. WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! MORE RAP BA- *gets hacked* - tles coming soon…...stay tuned Who Do You Think Won? Hannibal Lecter Jack The Ripper